1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Power over Ethernet (PoE) systems and methods and, more particularly, to the control of power delivered to a powered device.
2. Introduction
The IEEE 802.3af PoE standard provides a framework for delivery of power from power source equipment (PSE) to a powered device (PD) over Ethernet cabling. In this PoE process, a valid device detection is first performed. This detection process identifies whether or not it is connected to a valid device to ensure that power is not applied to non-PoE capable devices.
After a valid PD is discovered, the PSE can optionally perform a power classification. IEEE 802.3af defines five power classes for a PD device. The completion of this power classification process enables the PSE to manage the power that is delivered to the various PDs connected to the PSE. If a particular power class is identified for a particular PD, then the PSE can allocate the appropriate power for that PD. If power classification is not performed, then a default classification can be used where the PSE supplies the full 15.4 W of power onto the particular port.
Management of the power budgets that are allocated to the various PDs connected to the PSE is crucial for efficient operation of the PSE. Management of power budgets are even more critical in a PoE Broad Reach (PoE-BR) application where the PD is connected to the PSE using an Ethernet cable greater than 100 meters (e.g., 300-500 meters). In general, the total amount of power that can be allocated to the various PDs is limited by the capacity of the PSE. Thus, what is needed is a mechanism that enables the PSE to identify an accurate amount of power that should be budgeted on each port.